Build talk:W/any Hundred Blades Warrior
lol? ~~ 19:38, 3 January 2009 (EST) IMO D: Ricky vantof 19:39, 3 January 2009 (EST) :Wait wut ~~ 19:40, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::Strong build but plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz put Bull's on the main bar. Ricky vantof 19:42, 3 January 2009 (EST) Honestly no one runs this without a conjure :/ [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 07:55, 4 January 2009 (EST) :Which makes Cripslash better. Ricky vantof 08:04, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::cripslash has more utility, and would be better in more balanced teams but you only use HB in heavy pressure midlines (hexway) because all u need is the fuckton of dps. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 08:15, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::Wrong, people run this without conjure also, it takes time to understand that having bulls on the bar does more dmg then using conjure and use rush the whole match without touching frenzy. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 17:54, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::Would having Barbs on your bar be too much of a hassle for the warrior to cast in his targets or too much of an energy sink?? I know it would add 20ish damage to each attack (+10 for regular attack and +10 for Hundred Blades), which is more than a Conjure--Glory 20:33, 10 January 2009 (EST) :::::Hundred Blades is +20dmg just so ya know, so its already more than a conjure. And it would be too much of an energy hassle and too much of a timing hassle. ~~ 20:44, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::::::I know Hundred Blades is +20dmg. I was saying +10 dmg to the +20dmg, making it +30 dmg. Its also +10 dmg to your base attacks (both are physcial damage, so Barbs affects both), making every attack +40 damage. But nevermind if its too much of hassle.--Glory 21:04, 10 January 2009 (EST) Here's a genius idea: Leave an optional slot for B-strike and conjure!-- ChristmasRelyk 21:13, 10 January 2009 (EST) Correct me if I'm wrong but HB doesn't seem like much of a spike skill, seems more along the lines or pressure so is frenzy really needed? TedTheFarmer 11:52, 12 January 2009 (EST) :It's there to build adrenaline faster and so you can mini-spike sever->gash->SaMS; it would be like 4 seconds otherwise. - 12:06, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::And IAS=Pressure... ~~ 12:27, 12 January 2009 (EST) wah aint dis een greet? eet iz purdy kuul [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 13:47, 12 February 2009 (EST) W/Mo? I use this build in AB with a few sentinal runes on armor, Lions Comfort, and Mending touch for great surivability, oh and i switched rush for Enraging Charge. :In AB, Sprint or Enraging Charge should be used because it allows for instant IMS. Mending Touch is in variants of everything so...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 14:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::antidote signet>mending touchUN 15:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::No it doesn't isn't --Frosty Mc Admin 17:48, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Antidote Signet is only better if you're taking Symbolic Strike to pew pew shit. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:49, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I also switched frenzy for IWAY and this build becomes amazing :IWAY in FA and AB is pretty awesome. 3 minute IAS rocks.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 12:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::IWAY + Defy pain and you can just pew pew all day long. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I added in Whirlwind Attack because that is definitely a skill that should be combo'd with Hundred Blades. :This is a pvp build... --Frosty 00:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::What about adding Hamstring since this is PvP? Lloyd6770 17:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Uhm, Hamstring is bad lol? --Frosty 18:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::the sad thing is, i thought you were joking --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Enlighten me as to why crippling your opponent so they can't run away is bad? :::::Crippling an opponent is great and all but at the cost of 10 energy and with a 15 second recharge, it's quite the waste. --Frosty 19:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I understand that the 10 energy cost is high, but with your only other skills requiring energy being Frenzy and Hundred Blades, it seems the energy cost means almost nothing. The 15 second recharge I definitely understand, but IMO it's better than not crippling any opponent at all.Lloyd6770 22:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::.. I understand what you are saying, it's better than taking nothing. But you can take MUCH better skills that Hamstring, like Bull's Strike, a Conjure, Condition Removal etc... --Frosty 22:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hamstring is amazing because you can then cripple your target and rain fire down on them as they slowly limp away. (old gw memes wat?) Brandnew 22:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::lol hamstring? JQ is one of the smallest maps and crippling them just gives u time to catch up b4 there team ganks u most of the time cripple is great but if you really want cripple the one real useful crip is cripslash which shouldnt have been mentioned in a JQ/AB/FA build and i apoligize The-Huge-Warrior 16:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) W/N Random Arena 100b Warrior prof=Warrior/Necromancer Swordsmanship=11+1+1 Strength=12+1 Curses=6FrenzyRushSlashBlowand Moon SlashBladesTouchSignet/build Full Sentinel Insignia, Vampiric & Ebony Sword , vs Fire and -5/20 shields, spear for adrenal gain. 100b damage negates block (very nice especially vs Guardian) and casters can be pressed strongly. 100b activates each swing of sword so use Frenzy as often as possible. IAS = more damage simply. Important is to have curses at 4+ as removing only one condition each time is not enough these days. You also need energy to fuel frenzy and 100b. Use Sun and Moon with 100b on for the finishing spike. :SMS -> Savage is too much pressure to miss out on Brandnew 08:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::So is Deep Wound. Widow maker 16:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC) JQ Only Variant Works Great for me shadow step up and beat the guard posts to a pulp(may require shadow refuge once)then use heart of shadow on the luxon longbows to get down and high survivability for 1v1's with players in JQ (also id like a vote wether this should be added or made a whole new page)The-Huge-Warrior 18:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) -- Imho a fail. You kill quardposts sloowly and you are also weak in pvp - 1vs1 in JQ? Rather rare situation there. So much healing in your build. Suravibility over dmg, warr's rolle is to deal dmg not focus on self healing. There is rez in jq and if you want to heal yourself so much I'd suggest going monk :) If you time your skills right it can be done as fast as an ele that has no other uses also lemme see you use conjure and kill a gaurd post ^-^ The-Huge-Warrior 16:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Variants Weapon of Aggression a la WoR/BRage or WoR/Rush axe? Bit tight on energy, but you never need to cancel and can have IMS and IAS at once. Tested it and it can be quite nice. Widow maker 17:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Vote Cleanup 5-5 votes and 2-2 votes? Something is wrong out there--Pirate 08:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Readem's vote has no reasoning and he's not exactly going to come back and fix it. Get some admin to remove it and read through the rest of the votes. --''Short'' 10:42, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::People didn't really have to explain their votes to the same standard back in the day as long as we sucked their penises hard enough or it was meta/not. MiseryUser talk:Misery 12:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::So I remember, but this isn't back in the day and votes need reasoning. I'm sure you understand that. --''Short'' 12:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, but we agreed (kind of) to not go back and retroactively remove all past votes with insufficient reasoning. MiseryUser talk:Misery 12:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::If there's one vote glaring out as a 2-2 amidst 5-5's without any reasoning, I don't think anyone would attack you for it. --''Short'' 16:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::readem's vote has more weight than all the other votes combined, so it evens out.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You underestimate just how mad Readem is. MiseryUser talk:Misery 08:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Just remove his vote and get this into great, as it should be--Pirate 15:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You underestimate just how mad Readem is. Frosty 15:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I just removed it because of a lack of reasoning, but the build is still in "Good". Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hide in a hole until I know that Readem is gone D: [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:57, 31 August 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Readem uninstalled, like, months ago.--TahiriVeila 03:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks, now all it needs is a 5-5 vote to get this into great!--Pirate 11:42, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You underestimate just how mad Readem is. Frosty 13:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Ups. My bad.--TahiriVeila 15:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC)